


Five Years' (Very) Secret Service

by VulpusTumultum



Series: OC x OC [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Espionage, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Banter, Engagement, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt:</p><p>My parents thought I was working for an insurance company in New York when really I was joining the CIA so I just sort of never mentioned when I met you on an assassination-gone-wrong and now we’ve been married for five years and they still don’t know you exist, this has gotten wildly out of hand and you won’t stop laughing about it</p><p>Ghost Lavellan is Foxli/The-Faceless-Old-Woman's OC</p><p>Sethras is the one laughing of course, and is my OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years' (Very) Secret Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxli/gifts).



Sethras always slept lightly, and was the first to wake up, to Ghost’s cellphone ringing at what she would consider an ungodly early hour. He considered for a moment shutting it off and letting her just sleep- but then again, it  _could_  be a legitimate emergency, so he decided to cooperate and carefully wake her up, dropping the phone onto her and ducking the expected disgusted flailing with fairly practiced ease.

Sethras wasn’t quite as tangled in sheets as she was, so slid out of bed entirely to go start some coffee in the flat’s kitchen. He did have to duck again, due to a flung pillow as she answered the phone with a groggy curse, and chuckling a bit, he decided to not even bother trying to find a pair of pants or his robe, letting her swear at whoever was calling without his eavesdropping.

Even if generally what she said to early morning work calls, especially when she was  _supposed_  to be on vacation and rest time was enjoyably evocative and used interesting turns of phrase.

It was a bit before she came almost bolting out of the bedroom, throwing a pair of pants to him and looking almost panicked, not a usual expression for her to have, and he tensed as he caught them, wondering what job call could possibly give her  _that_  look.

“Pants on- shit- no both of us need to shower first, get in the shower. We both look like we had sex all night-”

“Well-”

“ _Exactly_ , there is  _not_  a lot of time, Creators above what are they even  _doing_  here in New York and thank fuck they didn’t have the address quite right…” The slender elven woman started towing him towards the bathroom even before she trailed off.

“Ok so this isn’t a job thing, is it? Because if it is-”

“No! It’s my mother! My brother! Family! They’re  _dropping in_. And you’re not away on assignment this time.”

Sethras couldn’t help it, he let her shove him into the shower and squeeze in alongside him, and he started to laugh. “Got tired of you only visiting twice a year or so did they?-  _Fuck_ , that’s a  _little_  too hot-” he winced, even though he was still far too amused, and managed to move against her and twist to adjust the water. Which she was pretty much not in the stream of, since he was a pretty effective barricade between it and her in the tight space. “Was that deliberate?”

“Augh, no, I’m sorry, shit, but look stop laughing, this is a problem, I- I haven’t told them about you. They don’t  _know_  I’m living with anyone at all, and mother’s probably coming fully hoping to shove a list of  _perfect_  men like she always does at me,”

“Alright, alright, I admit, I’ve never brought up meeting your family since you told me about their reaction to your last lover, but- Ghost, we’ve been together for five years, and did sort of get  _married_  a while back. Drunk, and in Vegas, but still legally binding and helping us out with taxes and everything.” He smiled down at her.

Ghost glared up at him, exasperated and a little infuriated by his not taking this seriously. Even if his laid back attitude, laugh, and  _that smile_  was part of what made him so attractive when it was just a situation involving espionage, assassination, or security, and not something so gods-damned _important_.

He laughed again, and lifted her up for a kiss, “Look, if you think there’s going to be a family explosion, I can vanish for a bit. I know you worry there’ll be trouble like over your ex, and I don’t blame you for not wanting to go through that again.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, no, no, that’s not the problem. I mean it might be, but- they don’t know  _anything!_ They think I sell insurance! We have to get the same story down, you have to remember insurance cover story crap. That’s why I travel a lot,  _insurance_.”

Sethras snorted, “Broadly true, some would even say. Am I the hot house-sitter that showed up last time and you decided to keep me as a live-in?” He grinned and tugged at a length of her wet hair teasingly.

“ _Creators_  no, that sounds like a porno plot, you big ass.”

“So does how we really met, you know. Half of what we actually do for a living. Also that we’re currently both in an extremely cramped shower together- other than the conversation so far. How much time do you think we have?”

“…Sethras, if we’re both not out and dressed and semi-dry when the doorbell rings I am going to fucking  _kill_  you. Maybe thirty minutes. Shit there isn’t enough traffic at this time of morning.” But she was already tightening an arm and her legs around him, the other hand reaching up to grab a horn as she nuzzled into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/125414344257/five-years-very-secret-service)


End file.
